


Main Verte

by BringMeBackHome



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Akashi comprend qu'il ne peut pas être doué dans tous les domaines ; pour son plus grand malheur.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 3





	Main Verte

**Author's Note:**

> Petit ficlet sur Akashi et Furihata et non, je ne fais pas une overdose de ce couple (au contraire de vous).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Akashi souhaitait atteindre la perfection. Il avait toujours atteint la perfection, dans tout. Sauf dans le jardinage. Ce n'était pas simplement qu'Akashi n'atteignait pas la perfection dans ce domaine, il était mauvais. Le mot « mauvais » et le mot « Akashi », dans la même phrase, cela était impossible, surréaliste. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas s'occuper des plantes, des fruits, des légumes ou il ne savait quoi. Il n'avait pas la main verte. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

C'était donc Furihata qui avait cette responsabilité. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire pousser des choses comestibles dans le jardin et à entretenir les extérieurs de leur grande maison. Parce que non, il n'avait pas voulu que des employés le fassent. Parfois, leur milieu social totalement opposé créait des tensions qui avaient eu presque raisons d'eux à plusieurs reprises et cette question concernant des employés en avait été une.

Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour. Le printemps arrivait à grands pas, le soleil s'éternisait dans le ciel, chassant la lune et les fleurs commençaient à bourgeonner. C'était le moment. Les arbres avaient besoin d'être élagués. C'était donc à Furihata de le faire, excepté qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps et Akashi voulait prendre les choses en main. Il allait atteindre la perfection, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Après tout, l'élagage n'avait rien de bien difficile. Tronçonneuse à la main et lunettes de protection, il ne pouvait que réussir.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner et tandis qu'Akashi lisait tranquillement son journal dans son costume trois pièces, Furihata arriva à table les traits tirés à cause de la fatigue et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Le rouge sut immédiatement que quelque chose le tracassait. Le brun embrassa chastement son compagnon et s'assit à sa droite. Il se servit un bol de lait et commença à verser les céréales dedans. Ses habitudes alimentaires avaient toujours surpris Akashi, s'il ne regardait que son repas, le rouge aurait pu croire qu'il déjeunait avec un enfant. Soudain, Furihata releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme d'affaires par-dessus son journal.

« Dis-moi Sei', pourquoi notre haie ressemble à quelque chose entre un sapin de Noël et une scie ? »

En haussant les sourcils, faignant la surprise, il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre la haie. Il devait l'avouer, maintenant qu'il prenait de la hauteur, il avait fait un travail pitoyable. Sans rien laisser paraître, il s'installa à nouveau à table et continua la lecture sous le regard et le rire moqueur de Furihata.

Akashi devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était mauvais à quelque chose et le pire, c'était que c'était au jardinage.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
